After all this time
by bellicereal
Summary: 4 years its been 4 years since Charles took Spencer all of the girls escaped but spencer what happens if one day Toby is out with Emily and he runs into the girl he thought he would never see again , have she changed ? why didn't she come back for him sooner? will they be able to fall back in love again or have to much time past. Rated T maybe M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

4 years ... 4 years since he last saw her , they have been falling apart ever since he started working as a cop during her senior year of high school they were finally back on track when he told her he would quit the force for her but then it happened A , he took her from him. He kept her and her friends looked up for weeks , finally after many sleep deprived nights and lots of coffee the cops found her and her friends but , his pure innocent Spencer was always A's favourite maybe it was because she was related to him or maybe not. All her friends managed to get out but he kept her ! Why her ? He didn't know if A killed her or kept her as one of his dolls all he knew was that she was gone.

* * *

Toby woke up at half past 10 perfect time for him to get ready and meet Emily for coffee down stairs in the brew for 11. Emily had just finished college where she trained to be a swimming coach she got a job at her old high school , rosewood high but now all she needed was a place to stay , Paige was busy today so Toby offered to go look at an apartment today with her it was just out side of Philly. He didn't mind she was his friends he wanted to help her out but also he couldn't bear another day alone in his loft.

"Hey" Emily said leening up to hug him.

"How have you been"

"I've been fine you know just busy with work and stuff do you want a coffee em"

"No thanks we better get going it will take us over an hour to get their and I don't want to be late "

and with that they left the brew and made their way to Emily's car.

* * *

"So what did you think of the place "

Emily asked bringing out the coffees they ordered to their outside table at the small coffee place they found around the corner from the apartment.

"It was nice , but don't you think it's a bit far from rosewood you do need to go there everyday for work"

" I know but it's about half way from rosewood and half way from Paige's job it's only an hour drive i don't mind as long as I'm with her"

Hearing Emily say that made him think of Spencer how he would of gone any where just to be with her no matter how far her college was he would of made it work for her but he never got the chance to try.

"Earth to Toby "

The clicking of the girl next to him made him snap out of his day dream.

"Sorry what did you say"

"Don't worry ... you were thinking of her weren't you" Emily said weary of bringing Spencer up around him

" I know she would of wanted me to move on it just .."

"You can't while you know there is still a chance of her being alive , is that why you broke up with Laura "

He nodded

" she was nice but she wasn't Spencer "

" you would of thought when the police found A , Charles who ever we would of found her"

Toby thought back to how happy he was when Spencer's parents phoned him to let him know the police found A , he finally for the first time in 3 years smiled and he also started to dream about his future with her , what they would do now he had her back , what there kids would look like something he wouldn't let himself do the whole time she was missing just in case she never came back . But they didn't know they found his life less corpse after he killed himself , they searched his new lair but there were no signs of her being their wether she was dead or alive. This made it harder for him to hold onto hope he always thought back to what Spencer always use to say " hope breeds eternal misery" maybe she was right.

" I just don't know that was nearly A year ago and we haven't had any new leads after that , any way do you think you will buy that apartment"

Emily wanted to push him on it , he rarely ever spoke of Spencer much but she knew she was always on Toby's mind. But it was obvious he didn't want to talk about her any more so she decided to let it go

" I don't know it was nice it had two decent size bedrooms and it wasn't too small I like it I just have to talk to Paige about it first"

" I'm sure she will love it what time does her flight arrive"

"About 2 ish"

"If we leave now we should be able to miss any traffic and get there on time" Toby suggested

" come on let's go then"

Emily started to pull on her coat and grab her purse while Toby left a tip but just then they heard that perfect laugh they were deprived of for 4 years he quickly turned around and saw someone leaving the coffee shop that he thought only existed in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. **Okay update which is** **over 2,000 words aye ¡! anyway please review and tell me you ideas hopes for future chapters enjoy**

Her beautiful brown hair was longer than he remembered, but just like it was when they first met _when_ it use to run all the way down her back with her perfect curls he use to love running his fingers round. The expression on her face was not what he imagined he always thought after all that time locked away she may look , he hate to say it but broken, but she didn't she looked like she normally did maybe not exactly the same but close enough. Almost like nothing has happened to her.

Emily must of noticed Toby staring and turned to follow his gaze startled to see her tall brunette friend she longed to see so many times ,she felt like running up to her hugging her and never letting her go or leave her side but her feet felt like cement she couldn't move.

" thank you"

He heard her say and with that he felt like breaking down the softness of her voice pulling at his heart threatening to break it.

" so why do you need to go to rosewood" the voice next to her said. Emily and Toby were to obsessed admiring her that they didn't notice the person next to her , a middle aged guy wearing an alumnus jacket with a company logo on.

" I just have some people I have been putting of seeing but I think I'm ready now , are you sure you don't mind giving me a lift "

" not at all I have a delivery there any way " He responded

Toby's heart couldn't take it anymore he had to say something before his head exploded was she on her way to see him , how long has she been out , why have she not wanted to see him sooner .

"Spence" he asked barley louder than a whisper terrified she would turn around and it wasn't really her it would be a stranger . That had happen a few times he would think he would see her just walking around the park and when he would call her name it would turn out to be a complete stranger ,but that didn't happen this time it was her it really was her.

"Toby" She breathed out looking shocked and her almost perfect appearance from before seemed to just shatter when her brown hazel nut eyes locked with his ocean blue ones , he finally saw the pain in her eyes , something he always worried about if he did get her back would she be too broken to repair would she always be a silhouette of her former self.

But it wasn't just Toby who heart was breaking Emily's heart was too , she would never admit this but their were many of nights when she would think what if she knew it wasn't healthy but she couldn't help it she always thought what if she tried harder to get Spencer out when she escaped, what if she decided not to leave her friend behind and stay in their with her. This time she couldn't stop herself from running up to the brunette and locking her arms around her squeezing Spencer extra tight just to make sure she was real , and she knew she was when she hugged back just as tight they stayed like that for a few minutes lost in the moment until Spencer realised they were in public and let go but Emily didn't , still not ready to let go of someone she thought she would never be able to hold again she had 4 years to make up for.

Spencer let out a small laugh " I missed you so much em it's unbelievable but you can let go now I can't breath"

Emily let out a nervous laugh and let go.

"I'm sorry to inturpted but I have to get going do you still need that lift" The driver next to Spencer asked who she completely forgot about

"You can go thank you any way but I think I will be fine "

He quickly patted Spencer on the shoulder picked up his rucksack and walked around the corner.

Toby was still in shock stood in the same spot he was a minute ago until his eyes locked with hers again and he decided he was too far away from her he needed to feel her again and to smell her and just finally hold her again , and it looked like she felt the same , like she could understand just what he was thinking just by looking at him. She started to run up to him slow at first then faster until she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. He responded with holding her tightly one arm wrapped protectively around her waist the over one in the hair , soon he started to feel his tshirt go damp , she was crying , that only made him hold her closer. He started to kiss her forehead and whisper in her ear

"I've got you I promise I won't let you go ever ".

Tears also started to form in Toby's eyes. Too Spencer this was the first time she felt save in 4 years not when she finally escaped here in his arms where she knew no harm would come to her , not now she has him back.

They stayed like that until someone bumped into them on purpose obviously wanting to break up the pda , but not knowing really how important is was. Toby slowly put Spencer down on the floor , but then linked his hand with hers interning their fingers not ready to let go of her just yet , scared if he did she would disappear again . Some one bumped into Spencer again startling her causing her to jump and start scratching at her arms obviously feeling very paranoid and scared. Emily noticed her friends discomfort

"Hey spence do you want to get out of here we were just about to head back to rosewood "

Also Emily wanted to get Spencer alone to ask all the questions piling up in her head. Spencer didn't verbally respond she just nodded her head.

Emily's car has just turned down Spencer's street to Spencer's parents house , she wasn't sure where else to go , this was the last place Spencer lived before living God noes where with a maniac. But she also knew Spencer's parents were the number one people to see her first even before her friends , she always knew they cared about her all though they didn't always show it but it wasn't until Emily saw them at the police station the night she got out she remember running up to her mom and hugging her the same with Aria and Hanna with their moms but over the shoulder of her mom she saw the pain in the Hastings parents eyes watching everyone one else with their daughters knowing theirs was still in danger . The Hastings were always one for appearances never did they show any true emotions , in front of anyone but in the moment it was like they didn't care any more all the cared about was Spencer and her safety. She pulled into the Hastings drive way and looked at a sleeping Spencer in her rear view mirror curled up in Toby's chest. As soon as they got into Emily's car Toby opened the back door for Spencer to get in , just as he was about to turn and get in the front wanting to give her space , as much as he wanted to spend every second with her he didn't know what state she was in and wanted to put her needs first. But when he turned to leave she grabbed onto his arm her eyes pleading for him to stay which he did. The drive back was good they managed to miss any traffic but Spencer fell asleep straight away so they couldn't ask her any questions they had . They did stop on the way so Emily could inform Paige she couldn't pick her up at first she was angry but when Emily explained every thing that happened she understood.

Toby shook Spencer's shoulder lightly to wake her up he could tell she was very confused about where she was , when she saw the front of her house her heart started to beat faster and her breathing started to hitch but then her eyes found Toby's and she started to remember what happened. Spencer followed Emily and Toby to the front of her house , she trailed behind her feet moving slowly she dreamed of walking into her house so many times , but now actually doing it was a bit surreal she noticed how in four years a lot have changed the flowers out the front of her house that her mom loved so much had been replaced with gravel , the statues that stood on her front porch were now gone , and her dad had gotten a new car. They were small changes but Spencer started to wonder what else have changed what if her parents have forgot about her , moved on it has been four years. She noticed now that Emily and Toby were now at her front door so she quickly followed behind them climbing into the porch when the front door opened . Their stood her mother , she was dressed in a navy blue dress and a black blazer , her usual work clothes , she looked the same her hair had a few more greys and her eyes had more winkles under neath them than before but apart from that she was the same women Spencer remembered. Veronica's eyes lit up as she saw Toby , after Spencer's dissaperance Toby had grew quite close to the Hastings , they have came to look at Toby as a member of the family he had checked in on them nearly ever weekend for the past four years even if he just sat their and listen to them talk about there jobs most of the time they knew he didn't understand most of what they were saying but they were still great full for his company.

" Toby hey , oh hello Emily what a pleasure I haven't seen you in while what brings you here "

Toby and Emily both looked at each other un sure what to say they just kept stuttering.

"Mom"

Spencer said from behind her Veronica eyes darted to the voice her eyes filling up she pushed past Toby and Emily and wrapped her arms around her daughter she lost many years ago.

" Peter "

" what is it who's at the door I hope it isn't the guy who came by yesterday asking us to change our insurance to his company tell him "

His words cut short and he noticed exactly who was at the door he too pushed part Toby and Emily and went straight to Spencer joining in on the hug.

-  
"So you spotted her just outside of Philly leaving a cafe and she hasn't said anything about where she was or how she escaped"

Peter asked quietly still aware that his daughter was just in the toilet down the hall , he still couldn't get his head around it his daughter, Spencer his beautiful baby girl was down the hall safe.

"No she was asleep in the car I don't know any thing more than you do just that she's safe"

Toby replied taking a sip of his coffee , Veronica just made him. Emily left a minute ago her parents decided it was probably for the best if they're wasn't to many people around her , she totally understood it was for the best and said she was going to go tell aria and Hanna.

"Where's Emily "  
Spencer asked walking into the kitchen her voice still a small whisper , a hint of fear peaking through.

"She decided to head home honey can we get you anything a coffee something to eat you must be starving"

Her mom asked

"No I'm good thank you"

Spencer replied politely joining her parents and Toby in the living room sitting in the space next to Toby she moved extra close to him that he was a shield protecting her .

Peter , Veronica and Toby exchanged awkward glances with each other they sat in silence for about 5 minutes un sure of what to say . Then all of a sudden a cell phone started to ring they all looked at each other realising its not theirs , then Spencer started to pull a ringing cell phone out of her pocket to answer it.

"Yeah I'm here I got here safely , no I'm fine I'm fine " she replied into the phone in a small voice

Toby wondered who was calling her he didn't know if she moved on or he didn't know anything at all about anything. Spencer replied in small whispers obviously still on edge.

" il promise I will come straight home if any thing happens"

Hearing her say home broke his heart she found somewhere else she belonged it was like she might have a different life he didn't know about , it was obvious she wanted to end the conversation still jumpy and scared around people.

"Okay bye bye "

She ended the call putting her phone back in her back pocket of her jeans "

"Who was that "

Peter asked , the dreaded question everyone wanted to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm sorry I took so long to update anyway tell me what you think your reviews mean a lot to me also tell me your predictions for future chapters xx**

* * *

"Who was that"

"Jason"

"Jason I knew that kid was bad news just like his brother no one could find him when you and the girls were taken no one saw him after Alison's trial "

"No he's not"

Spencer shouted back this is the loudest Toby has heard her speak all day.

" he the one who saved me if it wasn't for him I would"

Spencer cut herself of half way closing her eyes suddenly like she was re living a memory. Then suddenly she opened her eyes and her eyes focused on the fire place her body slowly swaying

* * *

"She have been sat they're for nearly 2 hours just staring"

" we don't know what happened Veronica all that time she was away "

"It's getting late should we get her to bed or leave her I don't know want to do with her you are welcome to stay here tonight toby"

Veronica offered

"If Spencer wants me too , thank you "

"It's okay it seems she wants to be around you more than the rest of us"

Toby walked over to Spencer slowly crouching in front of her still her eyes didn't move from their fixed place on the fire place. Toby put his hand on her knee mainly out of habit

"Spence"

Her eyes shifted up into his again her eyes had tears in them and such fear , Toby didn't know how he was being so strong especially seeing the most precious thing in his life clearly suffering.

" hey it getting late your parents said you can stay here as long as you want , if you want I can stay with you , but only if you want "

Spencer slowly nodded her head in response and she slowly took his hand that he reached out to her and followed him upstairs.

* * *

Toby walked into Spencer's teenage bedroom he went to move to the bed then stopped suddenly.

" I can sleep on the chair if .."

He cut himself of mid sentence as he noticed Spencer frozen outside her bedroom door tears falling out of her hazelnut eyes like a river her head shaking , her whole body shaking.

This is the last place she probably remember as home this is supposed to be her safe place surrounded by her stuff. Then it hit him he remembered from doing a search of the first dolls house that all the girls had rooms that looked exactly like their bedrooms Toby only recognised Emily's and Spencer's but he presumed the rest were "Alison's" , Hanna's and Aria's. The second dolls house where Charles body was found their was another room that looked liked Spencer's bedroom. This wasn't her safe place this was a reminder of all them years of captivity. She must think she is back in the dolls house. Toby mentally hit himself for not thinking off this. Toby slowly walked over to her and grabbed her hand out of habit , she quickly pulled her hand away

"Don't hurt me"

Spencer said in a small whisper that revealed so much pain and fear slicing Toby's heart again.

"Spence hey it's me Toby I'm not going to hurt you listen to me this is your bedroom in your parents house , your safe here"

"No I'm not " she said back clearly not back in reality.

"What's going on" Peter Hastings asked.

Both the Hastings parents had just walked upstairs and noticed their fragile daughter crying.

" she thinks she's in the dolls house "

By the look in their eyes he knew they understood and he didn't have to elaborate further.

" we should get her out of here"

Veronica suggested

Spencer fell against the door tears still falling. Toby couldn't handle this he walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. She let out a scream , still convinced she was still in danger

"It's okay I've got you I won't let any one hurt you" Toby whispered

Toby placed Spencer back down on the couch once he reached down stairs. He went to move but Spencer grabbed hold of his tshirt.

" don't leave me I'm sorry I didn't know it was you I know you wouldn't hurt me"

She said in between breaths struggling to breathe after all the tears.

" hey hey you don't have to say your sorry I know " Toby began to slowly wipe the tears of her cheek .

* * *

After a while of Toby , the Hastings and Spencer sitting in their living room Spencer started to fall asleep on Toby's shoulder.

" hey spence do you want to go back upstairs and get some sleep"

Spencer shook her head , it was obvious she wasn't going back in her room anytime soon especially not tonight.

" okay what do you want to do "

Veronica asked

" she can come back to my loft if she want".

Toby suggested

Peter looked at Veronica and then back at Spencer , after all this time and just getting her back he didn't want to let her out of his sights ever he didn't like the thought of her being a room away let alone across town but after bonding with Toby and seeing how he did everything in his power to try and get her back he knew Toby could be trusted with his most precious thing in his life his daughter , it would be hard but he knew that Toby wouldn't let anyone hurt Spencer. Then Peter looked back at Veronica who nodded in approval.

" would you like that spence" Veronica said

"Yes" she replied in a small whisper.

* * *

Toby walked into the loft , Spencer walking in behind him their was a sense of home that came to Spencer walking in here. She has always felt that even all those years ago when she was 17 this was the only place that felt properly like home where she belonged even above her childhood home , even now.

Toby led Spencer to the bedroom walking to turn his bedside lamp on then to his dresser and pulling out a tshirt to give to Spencer to sleep in just like she always did back then. Spencer gladly took his tshirt missing the feeling of wearing them. She turned her back and started to get changed into his shirt. Toby smiled to himself at the fact that after all this time she was still that comfortable around him. Toby turned his back quickly , not wanting to watch her while she undress all though he didn't see anything but he did see her back that was covered in bruises and cuts when she took her top off. He tried not to dwell on it he did prepare himself for the worse he's just happy she's alive , obviously she still has the scars physically and mentally and he still doesn't know anything about her time away but they have the rest of their life's ahead of them now. Toby broke free from his thoughts and began taking his shoes off and placing them in the corner of his room next to his dresser then he started to take his jeans off and folded them neatly and placed them on top of his dresser. He left himself in his boxers and his t shirt , his usually attire in bed. When Toby turned around he found Spencer was already in bed her eyes looking up at him like she was waiting for him but he didn't want to just presume anything.

" I'm going to be on the couch tonight but don't be afraid to wake me at all during the night"

That was an understatement like he was going to sleep at all tonight knowing he finally had her back he still didn't properly believe it right now he was still waiting for that moment when he opens his eyes and he would be in his bed and this would all just be a dream.

" no please you can stay in here I want you too" Spencer said her eyes literally begging him

Toby knew he didn't have to ask twice and to be honest he wanted to be as close to her as possible.

Toby walked over to his bed and slid under the covers laying next to Spencer he turned around and turned off his lamp.

" is their anything you want " he asked laying back down in bed

" can you hold me"  
He just about heard her say it he knew even in the pitch dark her head was turned to the side embarrassed to ask or make eye contact because she felt to needy.

" of course "

Spencer moved her head to his chest and wrapped her arm around his chest. Toby responded by wrapping his arm around her waist tightly afraid if he didn't she would disappear and he just couldn't physically handle that he still doesn't know how me made 4 years without her.


End file.
